1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed matter seasoning apparatus and method, and an inkjet recording apparatus, and more particularly, to a seasoning apparatus composition and a seasoning method, and to an inkjet recording apparatus using same, whereby paper after being printed is quickly conditioned close to the ambient temperature and humidity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printing system, immediately after ink has been deposited on paper, expansion and contraction of the paper occurs due to the difference in moisture content resulting from the light and dark tones of the ink (i.e., different ink volumes) in the image region. This problem is especially conspicuous in a system which prints onto normal paper using water-based ink Moreover, when carrying out double-side printing, normally, after completing printing on one side (the front surface), printing is carried out on the opposite side (the rear surface); however, immediately after printing on the front surface, there is significant expansion of the paper and a problem arises in that deviation occurs in the size and position of the images printed respectively on the front surface and the rear surface (i.e., there is mismatch in register on the front and rear surfaces).
In the case of single-side printing also, and not only double-side printing, there is a problem of deterioration of printing quality due to the occurrence of curl or cockling as a result of deformation of the paper as described above. Furthermore, there is also a problem of causing adverse effects on subsequent processing steps, such as a binding process, which are carried out after the printing step.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-063019 discloses a printing apparatus having a composition to address the problem of scratches occurring in an image when the image rubs against guide members, and the like, if the drying of the front surface is insufficient when performing double-side printing. The printing apparatus has a composition in which a printed matter after printing on one side thereof (front surface) is output to the exterior of the printing apparatus, and drying is promoted by means of a heater or hot air flow on an output tray outside the printing apparatus, whereupon printing of the rear surface is carried out. This technology may have beneficial effects in respect of a single printed sheet; however, if the printing speed is raised and printed matters are stacked in the paper output tray, then it is not possible to obtain a sufficient drying effect.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 08-175690 discloses a paper jogger in which an air nozzle is arranged movably in the vertical direction by an end side of stacked printing paper, and sheets of paper are separated by blowing heated air from the air nozzle. The paper jogger is also provided with a member that presses the upper surface of the stack of sheets of printed paper to prevent scattering or distortion of the stacked sheets during the blowing of the heated air. This composition enables air to enter in between the stacked sheets of printed paper by blowing heated air from the air nozzle, and can also be expected to yield beneficial effects in respect of the drying of the printed paper. However, with the air nozzle that moves up and down, the air flow acts intermittently between the paper sheets, and therefore, although satisfactory performance is obtained in respect of the paper separating function, the drying speed is slow.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-297813 discloses a paper jogger which is provided with side walls surrounding the four end sides of stacked paper, and at least one of the side walls has an air blowing port, whereby air can be introduced from the air blowing port into the sheets of printed paper efficiently while preventing dispersion of the air to the exterior of the stacked paper. This composition may have satisfactory performance in terms of sheet separation; however, from the viewpoint of drying, it is difficult to exchange air between the paper sheets due to the closed structure surrounding the paper, and therefore the drying speed is slow.